1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of installing and methods of inspecting heat exchangers, for example, and like machinery, to methods of inspecting machinery linkages, and to machinery supporting structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquefied natural gas plants, a number of large-scale heat exchangers (for example, four) are employed linked together in a train. To date, when heat exchangers have been installed or when they have been inspected, a large-scale crane has been used to place the heat exchangers on bases, hydraulic jacks, block and tackle, or like equipment has been used to manually shift the heat exchangers on their bases so as to bring them into alignment with each other, and the machinery's plumbing has been hooked up (reference is made to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-304785
Using large-scale cranes to move the heat exchangers, or using hydraulic jacks, block and tackle, or like equipment to manually shift heat exchangers on their bases so as to bring them into alignment with each other has required enormous labor and time.